Artemis' Diary
by HadesXPersephone4ever
Summary: See what happens when you place Artemis (AKA Geo H. Aneim) in Lyke High School in Sparta when Aphrodite, Cupid, Persephone, Hermes, Apollo, and Athena are with her. Sometimes she'll even find Aphrodite's diary and say something about that. Heck, even she has a romance going on between her, Hermes, Orion, and Otus: but who will be the one's to get their heart broken? Find out here!


**Hey, well most of you wanted Artemis' Diary, well since you wanted it, you got it!**

**3/12**

I thought I was in trouble. Well, that turned out to be my own mistake. Well, I couldn't believe my eyes today. Cupid, Aphrodite's son, whom I still need to get back at, shot his arrow toward my brother and another one to a lonely river nymph whose beauty caught his attention. My brother –Apollo- couldn't be more childish.

Anyway, what I'm doing now is writing in this journal. Well, I couldn't say it was a bad thing, but heck with it, I couldn't be more wrong. This is what I get from Aphrodite. She got one, now I have to get one. Listen, don't tell her, but I'm going to read hers right now, wish me luck… I'm bored!

Goddess of Hunt and Moon, Artemis (From now on, I'll sign off as Geo H. Aneim (Anne Em) for keeping this secret. Plus that's a name I got from a mortal, so!)

* * *

**4/12**

I was doing a prank war with Hermes today, and that my stupid brother Apollo just had to run into a tree that I was practicing my archery on. Cupid and I are good friends (actually) and that we do take archery together at Lyke High School in Sparta, Greece. What I don't understand is that why am I stuck with son and mother. My brother, Athena, and sometimes Persephone, (Yes she goes to this school and no Uncle does not join her since he's too busy with the souls and whatnot) I'm alright with.

Today I went visiting Persephone, (Yes like Aphrodite I cannot stop talking about them) and she gave me a horse that was just born. Even Uncle was alright with that. I named it Paderspe (Pahd-ehr-sea), a combination of Uncle and Persephone's names. I have no clue why, but I like- no- love this black midnight horse. While I'm hunting at night, it helps since it can see clearly in the dark, but during the day it is blind. Paderspe helps at night by leading me where exactly where I wanted to go and that unlike my other horses (Risquéus and Diahneos) it can be silent when needed.

Well, I must go, oh and I did read Aphrodite's diary, and yet even though I was expecting more gossip, I never thought she'd talk about Uncle and Persephone.

Geo H. Aneim

* * *

**4/13 Mourning**

Alright, it is mourning and I am waiting outside the bus stop along with Persephone and Athena. So far I don't think we were in the talking mood. I barely tried to keep a conversation going. Somehow, we didn't want to talk as much as we used too. Why, I don't know, somehow it was because we were chased again by the sons of Poseidon, the Aloadae to be persist. That Otus, ugh, I just want to be reminded of cotton candy right now!

Anyway, Cupid and Aphrodite are now coming to us so I will write more during time at school!

Geo H. Aneim

* * *

**4/13 Afternoon**

I got some time since I did my work and right now I'm going to tell you how my day's been going so far. At the bus stop Aphrodite kept talking about the rumors she's been hearing about Persephone (btw they were mean. Maybe because they feel threatened by Persephone' beauty, that or they have no idea who her husband is). One of them stated that she's not a virgin. Okay let me explain that: Yes she is married, but Uncle can wait until she is ready to give herself up to him. An easier way to say this is that Uncle and Persephone are still virgins! Clear?

Anyway, after we got on the bus when it came, the driver kept hitting potholes and my head collided with the window many times. The ride didn't stop there. Apparently we had to walk the rest of the way there since the bus broke down (thanks to the engine) and I got sprayed with a skunk! Aphrodite offered her favorite perfume and I told her I'd rather smell like the dead then be covered in something that smells like peaches.

When we got to school; Aphrodite and Cupid were lost in a crowd of mortals and taken inside while Persephone, Athena, and I had to go to our next class that so happen to be the one I'm writing to you in- archery! It's kind of funny. There's this mortal (in reality he's a giant) named Orion and he can match me in archery. Okay maybe I can call him good, but not great. I'm the best in the class and I so happen to be the only female other than Atlanta. He's actually the only male there that welcomed me and Atlanta into the class!

Anyway, on the far side of the room, outside of the classroom, Ares, Hermes, and Apollo were doing a certain kind of war. I saw papers and books flying and I think I just saw a stapler. The teacher's mad now since that stapler went through the window and crash landed on her deck, breaking the gift her husband gave her!

I should go and explain that those three morons were doing something else than having a school supply war! See yeah!

Geo H. Aneim


End file.
